The Best Blog Ever
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: Nova starts a blog about him, the team, and his life. When the post goes viral, it gets some mixed reviews. Will your comment end up on the blog next? R&R! Rated T for Teenage Fangirls!
1. Blog Post One: May 7th

**The Best Blog Ever**

 **Poster: IAmTheRealNova**

 **Post Name: May 7th**

 **Okay, so today, me and my team totally DESTROYED this one super villain, Whirlwind. Maybe you heard about that giant tornado dude? The one that caused a ton of money in collateral damage? Yeah. We were the ones who stopped him. Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Now, I don't mean to brag, but...I did most of the work. I mean, seriously! Web-Head just runs around like some inane toddler while shooting webs at the guy's face; Fortune Cookie just says weird and random sayings to try to talk the guy out of it; Ava, well...no offense, but her tiger claws don't really do anything. Power-Man helped, though. He's more useful than anybody else on this team. Except for me, of course.**

 **So. You might ask me why I'm starting a blog, with J.J. Jerkface and all of the other haters out there. Well, it's so you guys, the people, can know what REALLY goes down. My side of the story, y'know? Honestly, Web-Head could take a lesson from me.**

 **Just remember, guys. If you ever want to talk to one of the superheroes that any of the haters _cough_ J.J. _cough_ say are "menaces", I'm here.**

"And today on the Daily Bugle, the most reputed news source in New York, we're showing the blog post of a teen that claims to be the menace "Nova" that went viral. Whether this is a teenager's prank or the real deal, citizens are now getting the wrong impression of these so-called "heroes". Our investigative team is working to find out who really posted this. We'll get back to you on the Twelve O'Clock News today."

I clicked off the TV in my room on the helicarrier. I pondered the question all teenage superheroes wonder about some point in their lives.

Why is J.J. Jerkface such a jerkface?

"Knock knock, Sam." Director Fury's voice rang out from outside of my room. He opened the door with some master key he must have.

"DUDE! You don't go into people's rooms like that! What if I was naked or something?"

An amused smile crept across his face. "That's what we have cameras for."

Yikes.

"Anyways, I came to talk to you about _this_." He whipped out a S.H.I.E.L.D Pad (TM!) with my latest blog post on it.

I blanched. "Oh...that little thing? Uh...I'm sure nobody even read it..."

He raised his good eyebrow. "Then why is everyone talking about it?And have you even CHECKED the comments yet?" He shook his head sadly. "So many fangirls..." he muttered.

Fangirls? Well, it looks like I might just be able to get a date to the school dance after all.

"No, I haven't checked the comments yet, but maybe if you get out of my room, I will." I crossed my arms.

"Fine. I've said what I wanted to say. Just be careful what you post, Sam." And with that, he did a Fury-style exit. Very mysterious.

I powered my phone (a perk of S.H.I.E.L.D!) on and checked my e-mail. I got an e-mail notification whenever I got a comment. Surely enough, I had about...uh...I'm just gonna say a LOT of e-mails.

Most of them were from either haters or fangirls. These were some of the more notable ones:

 **Poster: Nova'sDreamGirlfriend**

 **Post: OMG NOVA UR SO SEXY CAN U PLZ GO TO THE SCHOOL DANCE WITH ME? THE SCHOOL IS MIDTOWN MIDDLE! IT'S IN THE AREA!**

Well, that was...I'm not even sure what that was. But I can't blame the girl. I mean, who could resist _this_? I might have to visit Midtown Middle soon...

 **Poster: DailyBugleROX**

 **Post: J.J.'s right about all of you super-menaces. I completely and wholeheartedly agree with him. So much, that I even hired a team of assassins and mercenaries to take care of you menaces once and for all. Watch your back!**

That's just disturbing. I doubt the guy's serious, though. Hopefully.

 **Poster: IAmTheRealNova'sGirlfriend**

 **Post: Nova. Meet at the corner of 3rd and 2nd in that alley. You, me, and your sweet bod.**

No way I'm going to the corner of 3rd and 2nd tonight.

So, if anybody is reading this, maybe you guys could leave a comment? Preferably no death threats. I've gotten more than enough of those lately. But if you really want to, than go ahead, I guess. I'm not gonna be the one to hold you back from your fourth amendment or right or whatever.

 **IAmTheRealNova signing off.**


	2. Blog Post Two: May 26th

**The Best Blog Ever**

 **Poster: IAmTheRealNova**

 **May 26** **th**

 **Wow. I can't believe that this thing went viral. Well, what can I say? I'm just THAT awesome. So today I'm going to be answering some of your comments/questions, as well as giving you an update on my life. Everybody seems to want to hear about me. So, here goes…**

why do they have to call em jerkface? That not nice.

 **MadameBeast: Well, he is a jerkface, and you know it.**

Avon, did I trick yea? Nova. Nova! Hehe got your attention? School Dance ;)

I know it sounds like a freak or a stalker blame my sister

 **PsychJediPirate: God…I read that fanfiction, and WHEN WILL PEOPLE LEARN I'M NOT GAY?! And…well, I've seen my share of stalkers, and…you aren't THAT bad.**

Interesting. I'm looking forward to more. I love reading events from a different narrator than Spidey. Are we supposed to make a pretend YouTube comment, too? I'm confused. Have some, just in case

ProfessorNeckbeard69: omg so gay!11!

LimeTwister3819: who is this idoit? gime moar whtie tiger! ;p~~~~

XxXAvengerFanXxX: OMG TWISTE SUPERVILLIAN LIKE WHIRLWIND?! HAHAHA

SuperRadRainbowIntern: Haters gonna hate. Nova I think you're doing great! LT3819 Say that to her face, ***hat, my Facebook feed needs some excitement.

 **EmeraldsAndAmethysts: YouTube?! This isn't YouTube! This is , where I'm probably breaking a ton of rules by using this as a blog. And THANK you. Web-Head isn't the only one around! But he probably doesn't even write on here. I haven't seen him yet. And to respond to your other comments:**

 **ProfessorNeckbeard69: I'M NOT GAY!**

 **LimeTwister3819: Go die in a hole.**

 **XxXAvengerFanXxX: Uh…okay…and just so you know, we beat him up. You won't be seeing him anytime soon.**

 **SuperRadRainbowIntern: Thanks! Really! And yeah. But you really don't know where that could go. Who knows? Maybe Tiger wants to have a fangirl/boy!**

So Nova...  
Your 'superpowers' and the 'powers' of your friends... there not, like, real, right? They're just a bit of tech and fancy light show?  
I don't mind your property damage as long as, like, no one gets hurt and the taxes don't go up but please stop deluding the public about the 'realness'. Your team is just another government/Hollywood stunt to raise PR.  
Tell the truth.  
\- NY Whistleblower

OoO  
As for my real review... This has great promise as straight humor but also, if you so wish, as bit of a serious plot of the 'sam learns a lesson' variety.

 **Auua Ytjoml: I'm a pretty funny guy, if I do say so myself. And I don't want to learn a lesson! I learn too many lessons!**

 **NY Whistleblower: Dude, are you KIDDING me?! You're saying our powers aren't real after New York FREAKING GOT INVADED BY ALIENS?! Haven't you learned by now powers are REAL? Real as your FACE? (Unless you don't have a face. Then that would just be creepy.) AND I DO TELL THE TRUTH! SO STFU!i**

Straight from the superhero's mouth huh? It about time we heard the stories from the people who lived them, instead of the jerkfaces that rant about how much they destroyed the city. Definitely excited for the next post.

 **TheFlipSide: It's nice to know SOMEONE likes to hear the superhero's story. And yep, they do rant about how much we destroy the city. It's like: "SPIDER-MAN AND THE OTHER MENACES OF THIS FINE CITY HAVE COMPLETELY DESTROYED IT! BLAHBLAHBLAH-" And it goes on and on and on and on and on. Etcetera. Yeah, that's right! I actually know stuff! And they don't even THINK about the fact that we saved people's LIVES! IDIOTS! So THANK you for noticing this.**

Nova, I nicknamed J.J.J as triple J Battery. Though please be careful, I'd prefer that you don't give away the identities of your teammates, imagine what Goblin would do. I'd hate to not have teen heroes.

 **IronFistRocks: First, we need to have a little chat about your pen name. REALLY? "IronFistRocks"? This isn't the I Love Danny TV show! This is USM! But other than that, I'd hate not having us around too. And doesn't Goblin already know who Webs is? Don't YOU know? I mean, some stalker has GOT to have spread the word around by now. Or I could just tell you our names have been changed by S.H.I.E.L.D so we could have our own TV show...that...may or may not be true...**

TheFlash: ava is actually that white tiger chick?! lol i already know who's gonna be my date for the school dance i mean who else would be great and hot and perfect enough to date a hot Latina kitty cat heroine if not me?

Sam really should be more careful about revealing his teammates' identities. I suppose that Ava won't be too happy when she reads his blog... :o

 **Lady Secrecy: Ava? You do know there are probably hundreds of Avas in New York? So you don't know what Ava I'm talking about. Who said she was Latina? And she most likely doesn't even go to your school or whatever. Also, I can handle an angry kitty. It helps to have a spray bottle on hand.**

 **So. I guess this wraps the comments section up. Now moving on to everyday life!**

I closed my laptop and put it on my dresser, its usual spot. You know, I could really go for a corn dog right now. I might go buy one.

Oh God. No corn dogs for now. Ava's roaring. Yes. An honest-to-goodness ROAR.

"RAWWRRR!"

Okay, that's not her. That's me imitating her. For you guys. Even if you can't hear, well...be glad you can't.

"SAM! I WILL FREAKING MURDER YOU!" She yells from her room, which is across from mine.

"Sure you will. And, why, may I ask?"

"YOUR BLOG! YOU SAID MY NAME!"

"Relax, kitty. I said your FIRST name. There's tons of Avas in NYC. You're covered."

"BE CAREFUL!"

I suppose that's her way of telling me I'm right.

"God, I will."

And that's my way of telling her okay.

Hey, friends aren't friends if you don't hate each other, right?

"I'm going to go grab a corn dog. If Fury asks for me, tell him to go die in a hole."

"Quote unquote."

"Whatever." I put the helmet on and zoom out the window.

Heh. Zoom. That's a fun word.

Now, for all you people that don't live in New York, there's one thing you probably don't know – which corn dog carts are the best.

And the absolute best is Stan's Dogs on 44th Street. Like a slice of processed heaven.

I stop there. "Can I get the Super Special, plain?"

"Yep, sure, buddy." Stan starts preparing my corn dog when suddenly he stops.

Instead of asking why I'm in costume, or why I'm here, or anything rational like that, he just asks me, "No mayo, right?"

"Yeah."

New Yorkers aren't fazed by anything. Not that that surprises me.

I've gotta say, I like this city.

 **IamTheRealNova signing off.**


End file.
